


Sir

by Ixthalia



Series: Dark! Parallels [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blackmail, Coercion, Dark Character, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, No Pepper Potts, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Mr. Stark backs Mia into a corner.***Warning:this is a Dark!Tony fic that earns the 'E' rating - READ THE TAGS! Contains graphic scenes ofrape. There is manipulation, abuse of power, and blackmail. I've made every effort to tag this fic accordingly so please review the tags before proceeding! This fic - and this series as a whole - will not be for every reader. Warnings have been given though, so please do not continue if any of the above tags could upset you.***
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark! Parallels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171
Collections: R's Smut





	1. The Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Tony isn't the one we know and love, folks. It's AU, which means everything is free game to be changed and tweaked. 
> 
> This fic is **EXPLICIT** and our oc is underage (17). 
> 
> It goes without saying that this is a work of fiction, a story. I do not condone the behaviours detailed within in ANY way. It will absolutely NOT be for everyone - which is 110% a-okay! Don't like, don't read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows he has the upper hand.

Mia nervously tapped her foot against the rich marble floor. Her gaze kept darting back to the large double doors down the hall. The receptionist – a blonde with a stern expression – was typing frantically at her computer.

It was the only sound in the large, open room.

Mia checked her phone for what had to be the hundredth time since arriving.

**4:15PM.**

Her appointment with Mr. Stark had been for four o’clock, but she figured if anyone could be as late as they wanted and get away with it, it would be Tony Stark.

Especially since their meeting was to discuss the possibility of his foundation gifting her a grant.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It worked for a moment, until reality once again became impossible to smother.

The only way she was ever going to see the inside of a college classroom was with Mr. Stark’s help.

It was a hell of a thing to wrap her head around.

Coupled with the fact that the meeting was only happening because her boyfriend – Peter Parker – had called in a favor, and she was filled to the brim with anxiety.

_No pressure…no pressure…_

She tucked her portfolio under her leg to free both hands to tighten her ponytail. She’d taken extra care in getting ready for their meeting, wanting to ensure she looked mature and professional.

To her, that meant a plain white tee shirt, a peach colored button-up cardigan, and a grey skirt. She didn’t own stockings, but the skirt was cut modestly enough so she hoped it didn’t matter.

“Ms. Larson?”

Mia’s gaze shot up. The receptionist had stood and was waiting impatiently for her beside her desk.

Mia snatched her portfolio and hurried forward; mumbling apologies that went ignored.

_Don’t fuck this up…don’t fuck this up…_

She followed the woman down the hall to the imposing, sleek double doors she’d been eyeing. They opened automatically as they neared, and from around the receptionist, Mia spotted Mr. Stark sitting at his desk.

Tony Stark wasn’t anything like what she was expecting, and she’d seen pictures of him often enough online or in newspapers. He was wearing a worn ‘Motorhead’ tee shirt over a long-sleeved dark shirt, dark wash jeans, and…sneakers?

What sort of CEO wore sneakers?

Mia felt hilariously overdressed.

“Ms. Larson for you, sir,” the woman announced as unenthusiastically as possible, “she’s –

“The kid’s lady-love, here about the grant,” he snapped, focus not lifting from the computer screen, “you know, I do check my own schedule.”

That was the first time Mia saw real emotion on the receptionist’s face. She grimaced, flinching as though his words had actually struck her.

Mia felt as though she’d missed something obvious but tried to conceal her confusion.

It wasn’t her business anyway.

“My apologies, Mr. Stark, I –

“You’re dismissed,” he finally looked up, smirking, and turning his attention finally to Mia, “have a seat, kid.”

Mia thanked him quietly, tucking her skirt under her as she took a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. The strange tension in the air didn’t abate until the doors closed behind the receptionist as she fled.

“I’d apologise for her, but I’m sure she will once you leave,” he leaned back in his chair, “so, Peter says you want my money.”

Mia blinked quickly, taken off guard by his wording. She stammered a bit, not sure what to say and defeated, already certain she’d somehow messed everything up.

He seemed amused by her reaction.

“Well, some of it, I take it.”

“I-I…um, Peter mentioned that you might consider approving my application for a scholarship –

“You were accepted to NYU’s arts programme,” Mr. Stark interjected, “speaks to you having good grades. Not good enough though, if you didn’t get any of their bursaries.”

She tightened her grip on her portfolio.

“I was…beaten out by other applicants, sir.”

He chuckled, seemingly amused by her use of ‘sir’.

Mia swallowed hard.

“I have the grades, Mr. Stark. I’m a hard worker, there were just more applicants than there were bursaries.”

He seemed lost in thought, though Mia couldn’t imagine about what.

_Maybe trying to figure out why Peter made him see me…_

Peter had attended various camps and program’s Stark Industries held and sponsored in the last two years, catching the attention of its CEO early on with his bright mind. Peter was tech savvy; Mia was far from it.

It was why she didn’t expect him to agree to see her.

What did the arts matter to the head of a tech corporation?

Tony Stark had to be a busy man, why would he waste his time speaking to a teenager who wanted him to foot the bill for her to go to school?

It didn’t make any sense to Mia, but she couldn’t afford to question it. Her parents could hardly afford to pay rent, let alone send her to college…

“Let me see,” he said calmly, outstretching his hand.

Mia quickly handed him her portfolio.

Mr. Stark flipped through it with apparent indifference.

It hurt to see.

“I-I’m largely self-taught –

“I can tell.”

Mia wrung her hands nervously on her lap.

“I’ve taken a few courses, some extra credit classes my high school offered…”

He merely hummed.

“Mr. Stark, I –

“How did you meet Peter?”

He sat her portfolio down on his desk.

“W-We met through a friend.”

“You don’t go to MSST?”

Mia shook her head.

It was easy enough to tell herself it was because of how far Midtown School of Science and Technology was from her house, but the truth was her parents didn’t like the school.

Well…they didn’t like any specialized schools New York offered.

Her parents thought they were for ‘the spawn of spoiled brats’ and refused to let her take any of the admissions tests or show her portfolio.

So, it went without saying that Mia hadn’t told them about her meeting with Mr. Stark. As far as they knew, she out being interviewed for a job.

“How long have you been dating?”

“Umm…four months.”

_How does this have anything –_

“Have you let the kid fuck you?”

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as though she was choking.

Mia had to have heard him wrong. There was no way – none whatsoever – that Tony Stark had just asked her something like that.

“P-Pardon me, Mr. Stark?”

“Sex,” he clarified with an amused grin, “s-e-x.”

She wanted to run. Everything inside of her screamed at her to do just that.

Tony – Mr. Stark, whatever – was an old pervert and she’d feel better when he was out of her sight. But she didn’t have anywhere else to go to get funding and if she didn’t have the initial deposit to the school in a month, she’d lose her spot.

And she’d be damned if she lost the spot she’d worked so hard to get.

She wasn’t going to end up like her parents, bitter and miserable.

She was going to go somewhere.

“Sir, how is that any of your business?” she shifted nervously in her seat, “I’d like to talk about my portfolio –

“Do you want my money?”

“I-I need this funding, yes.”

“Then answer my questions,” he countered with a smugness that infuriated her, “have you and the kid done the nasty?”

Mia bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head.

“So you’re a virgin?”

She nodded.

“How old are you?”

Mia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Run….run!_

“S-Seventeen, sir.”

He tapped his fingers on his desk for a moment, before rolling his chair back a bit.

“Come here, stand in front of me.”

Mia felt like she was going to be sick.

_He…he couldn’t…this is Tony Stark we’re talking about…_

Certain what she was thinking couldn’t be the truth, Mia stood.

Peter vouched for him, after all. And beyond that, there was the fact that Stark was notoriously generous to aspiring students. Maybe he was just being weird because she was dating Peter and thought she was using him to get this opportunity?

She flattened out the wrinkles in her skirt, before slowly doing as the man said.

When she stood before him, he eyed her up and down.

Mia looked past him, having caught movement beyond them, and shivered at the sight of the blinds lowering over the wall of windows behind him.

She made to step away, only to be stopped by Stark’s hands at her thighs.

She stopped, suddenly rooted in place, and lifted her hands as she looked down at his.

“You might have the grades, but you’re not as bright as you think, kid,” he fisted the fabric of her skirt, “any young woman with two brain cells to rub together would think twice about agreeing to a meeting - alone - with a man.”

He rolled his chair closer to her, so she stood between his legs.

He smirked up at her as he gathered her skirt, lifting it to expose her thighs.

The sigh that left him made bile rise in her throat.

“S-Sir…please –

“You want my money?” he asked, gaze fixed on her pale thighs, “you’re going to have to let me have my fun, sweetheart.”

Mia slapped his hands away and tried to back up, only to hit his desk.

Stark seemed unphased.

“You got seventy thousand dollars hidden somewhere you haven’t told Peter about?” he mused, leaning back in his seat and actually rolling it back some, “cause that’s about what first year will run you, kid.”

Mia grasped the edge of the desk. Her legs felt weak and numb, and she couldn’t take a deep breath her chest was so tight.

“The doors locked,” he continued, “the room’s soundproofed…that glass is shatterproof…”

He gestured to the window behind him.

“And even if you could break it, unless you got wings, kid, you’re not going anywhere.”

Her heart plummeted.

“I’ll let you leave, of course. You won’t get your money, no one will believe a word you say, and that NYU dream of yours will remain that way…a dream.”

He palmed his crotch, and Mia realized for the first time that he was hard.

“Or you can cooperate, maybe even have some fun yourself. Have your first time be with someone who knows what he’s doing…”

_This can’t be real…this can’t…_

But he was right – first year was a bit over seventy thousand dollars. More than what her parents earned in a year combined…

And she had no other options.

Stark was it.

Her eyes welled with tears as the reality of it all set in.

_Oh my god…_

“You…won’t hurt me?” she asked meekly, hardly able to bring herself to look up from the floor.

His expression softened ever so slightly.

It did nothing to calm her racing heart or settle her disgust.

“Course not, kid.”

“And…you…you have a condom?”

He pointed to a drawer of his desk and she cautiously opened it to find a dozen or so, each torn from a larger strip.

“You’ll…use one, right?” she asked, gaze slowly shifting back to him.

“What’s the point of having ‘em if I don’t use ‘em,” he scoffed, amused, “come on, kid…”

“You…won’t tell?” she asked in a whisper, “P-Peter or…or my parents?”

“Nah, kid, it’ll be our secret.”

“You promise? T-This…for funding?”

Stark rolled his eyes and gave something akin to the scout’s salute.

“Scout’s honor, princess.”

Mia shivered, unnerved by the pet name.

“Now,” he snapped, clapping his hands together, “if we’re in agreement…take off your clothes.”


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enjoys what he paid for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS! VERY, VERY EXPLICIT CHAPTER!

Mia forced her numb, shaking fingers up to the buttons of her cardigan. Unbuttoning each one was a monumental effort, but she kept her goal – her dream – in mind.

_Just…just this one…thing, and I’m set…I’m NYU bound…_

Mr. Stark watched her closely, seemingly not bothered by her hesitancy. He rubbed himself roughly over the denim of his jeans, licking his lips when she worked the cardigan off and let it drape across his desk.

She reluctantly pulled her tee shirt up and off next, shivering as the cool air hit her stomach.

He whistled.

“Damn…”

She crossed her arms over her chest, her plain bra not nearly enough fabric between her and his lascivious gaze.

He poked her calf with the toe of his sneaker.

“Keep going, princess.”

Mia kept one arm over her chest, lowering the other to unbutton the fastenings of her skirt at her side.

“If Parker had any idea what you were hiding under that sweater, he’d have popped your cherry weeks ago, I’m sure…”

Her stomach churned.

“Don’t…don’t talk about him…not w-when…”

She didn’t love Peter, it was way too soon for that, but she liked him a lot. He was sweet and funny, and he deserved a better mentor than Tony Stark.

_And a better girlfriend…_

Stark raised his hands.

“Sorry, my bad,” he offered, “how rude of me…”

Mia bit her lip as her skirt fell from her hips, pooling at her feet.

Stark rolled closer to her and she jumped as he grasped her hips.

“Sit on the desk, princess.”

With tears in her eyes, she did as he said.

She tried to cover as much of herself as she could, but she knew it was pointless, even as she tried.

What little she still wore – her bra, panties, and faux silk flats - would surely soon be gone.

Stark stood, smiling as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back.

“Relax, princess,” he chuckled, “I promised not to hurt you, didn’t I?”

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She squeezed her thighs closed as he pulled them past her ankles.

To her horror, once they were off, he balled them up and brought them up to take a greedy sniff of them before tossing them over his shoulder.

“Fuck, princess…wonder if you taste as perfect as you smell…”

Stark grabbed behind her knees, spreading her legs unceremoniously.

Mia gasped and sat up, trying to push him back and cover her exposed flesh simultaneously.

Stark gave her a frustrated look.

“Remember our deal? You have to let me have my fun, princess,” he pushed her knees back, “lie back, be good, and let me play with the sweet little pussy I bought.”

His grip on her legs tightened to drive his point home.

Tears worked past her eyelashes and she choked on a sob, hesitant to do as he said, even with her dream dangling in the space between them.

“Princess…”

His tone was sharp, threatening, though his grip didn’t tighten further.

Mia sniffled, and slowly laid back.

_Relax…breathe…and it’ll be over soon enough…_

She jumped, biting her lip to stifle her cry as he bent down and buried his face between her legs.

“Oh, fuck…yes…”

His warm breath tickled her, and her hips jerked upward.

He chased her efforts to retreat, silencing her when he dipped his tongue between her folds.

Mia wept openly, grasping desperately at the desk to ground herself as he explored her, undeterred by her cries. His tongue flicked up and down her slit, prodding into her dry, untried hole. He chuckled against her as she writhed.

It was weird and wrong! A-A stranger – an old man – had his tongue…t-there!

“Best relax and try to enjoy this, princess,” he warned as he pulled back some, “if you aren’t wet nothing I do is going to feel good for you…”

“I-I can’t!” she cried, arching off the desk as he licked her clit, “T-Tony, p-please –

A slap between her legs startled her and she looked down, confused.

“You’ll call me, ‘sir’.”

He spread the lips of her pussy with his fingers.

“Understood?”

Mia nodded quickly, crying out when he pushed two fingers into her without warning.

“Sir!” she clenched her jaw, “s-sir, it’s too much! Please –

Stark shushed her, holding her legs back as he roughly thrust his fingers into her.

“I’m going to get my money’s worth out of you, princess.”

Mia keened as his tongue returned to her tender flesh, diving between her folds to find and abuse her clit with rough drags.

She thrashed, grasping desperately around her for something, anything that might help her. But there was nothing. His computer monitor fell over, she toppled a decorative cup with a few pens, sent a stapler flying…

When he added a third finger and pressed further into her, stretching her, she stilled. A low, pained cry left her.

Stark had abandoned her clit to sit up and watch her writhe, content to soak up the pained sounds and expressions she made as he finger-fucked her.

“Fuck, baby, those sounds…”

He pulled almost entirely from her, only to shove his fingers back in.

“You sound more like a whore than a princess…”

Mia sobbed, making weak attempts to strike him. He laughed, grabbed her hands and pining them to her chest.

“Come on, baby,” he drawled, “I was just teasing…”

His pace slowed, leaving her a moment to breath as the pain lessened.

“Fuck…you,” she gasped, chest heaving as she fought for breath.

The smirk he gave her made her stomach churn.

“Funny…here I was planning on fucking you.”

He pulled his fingers from her, making a show of licking them clean as he looked down at her.

“Bra off, princess,” he said as his middle finger left his lips with a pop, “let me see those tits…”

Mia slowly complied, working down the straps before reaching around to unlatch the clasps.

Stark groaned as she pulled it off.

“Fuck…princess…”

He loomed over her, roughly jerking her hands out of the way.

“Holy fuck…”

It was the only warning she had before he dipped down to lick and kiss the valley between her breasts.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he growled, palming her breasts roughly, “fuck…”

Mia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remain as still as possible.

But each time he squeezed and pinched her, she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her or halt her body’s subconscious attempt to wrest free of his hold.

“P-Please,” she gasped, whining as he licked her soft, puffy nipple, “j-just get on with it…please…”

His chin-stubble was rough against her skin, but his lips and tongue were frustratingly…pleasant.

“I’m spending good money on you, princess,” he roughly toyed with her nipple, coaxing it to a peak, “that means I’m going to take my time.”

Mia whimpered.

“Sit back and try to enjoy it, baby,” he pinched it, “I fucking love the sounds you’re making…”

He descended on her, pulling her nipple roughly between his lips and flicking his tongue over it as he suckled her.

It felt weird and foreign…and strangely nice.

_This is wrong, right? Him suckling me like a baby? Him touching me at all?_

He pulled from her with a wet pop before descending upon her neglected breast.

She moaned as he began the same treatment on her other nipple.

_He’s a dirty old man…a pervert…_

Her head rolled back as a low, deep groan left her. She squeezed her thighs around his waist, her toes curling as he tugged on her.

_This…is wrong…I don’t…I don’t want this…_

Tony pulled from her with a laugh.

He propped himself up on his elbows as he roughly squeezed her breasts.

“Guess we know your weak spot, princess?”

She cursed under her breath and he smirked, leaning back to kiss his way down her body.

When his weight left her, she opened her eyes.

He stood between her spread legs. He’d pushed down his jeans enough to free his cock and was opening a foil packet.

Mia swallowed hard.

She’d never seen a naked, aroused man in person before. He was thicker than she expected, and his cock was red and weeping from the tip.

He caught her gaze as he worked the condom down his length.

“Ready, princess?”

Mia rested her head back on the desk, turning away, and nodded.

_Just…get it over with…_

Stark hooked his hands under her hips, jerking her down so her bottom was at the edge of the desk. He kept a firm hold on her, ensuring her thighs remained parted, as he lined himself up against her.

Mia tensed at the feeling of his cock pressing between her folds.

“Relax, baby, or it’ll hurt,” he warned, pressing against her hole.

She tried, she really did, but each time she thought she got somewhere she was reminded…

That there was a stranger between her legs.

That a stranger was going to take her virginity.

That a stranger was going to possess her in such a sick and intimate way…

Fresh tears fell, but if he saw them he paid them no mind.

His gaze was fixed between her legs.

A bit more prodding, and then –

Stark pressed the head of his cock inside of her, hissing out a long string of curses before pushing inside of her in with one sharp roll of his hips.

Mia screamed.

He chuckled.

“Fuck, baby,” he patted her thigh, “there you go – cherry popped!”

Her scream only intensified as he settled over her, pressing so flush to her there was no way a single inch of his cock wasn’t snug inside of her.

“Stop!” she cried, grasping his shoulders and trying to push him off, “s-s-s-stop!”

But he didn’t.

Instead he rolled his hips against her, laughing at the ear-piercing scream he pushed from her.

“Damn, baby, relax.”

But she couldn’t.

She was stretched, so full and tight, there was no way in her mind she hadn’t torn.

“Still got a bit more to go…”

He pulled her down a bit and to her horror, another inch slid inside.

She broke down into a pitiful heap of tears, slapping him as hard as she could muster.

“Fucking stop,” she babbled, shaking badly as he held himself deep inside of her, “stop! Please!”

He grabbed her wrists, pining them down at her sides.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snarled, “I paid for this!”

“It hurts!”

He pressed his hips more firmly against her, groaning through gritted teeth as he pressed up against something strange deep inside of her.

He was hurting her – he said he wouldn’t hurt her!

“Y-You said –

“I know what I said!” he snapped, rolling his hips again and sending a stabbing pain spreading through her, “just fucking take it!”

His dick may as well have been a blade. The pain was sharp, white-hot and searing. If he didn’t pull it out, she was sure he’d do damage.

“Stop!”

“No.”

He slid from her, only to slam back in.

Mia keened.

“Damn, baby,” he grunted, “you’re so fucking tight…”

His fingernails dug into the plush skin of her thighs.

“Stop!” she wailed, “sir, please!”

He ignored her, opting instead to start a rough pace, thrusting into her without a care as to her comfort.

Mia’s lips parted; a silent cry caught on the tip of her tongue.

She tried to focus on the patterns on the ceiling, tried imagining someone else inside of her…but it didn’t help.

Each slide of his cock stirred up agony between her legs and she squeezed her eyes shut, draping her arms over her face to shield herself.

She gasped as his he took advantage of it and grasped her breasts roughly. It slowed his frantic thrusts, so she forced herself to keep her hands up.

“Fuck, baby…”

Mia bit her lip.

“What a fucking body…”

She gasped as he pinched her nipples.

His thrusts faltered.

“You got even tighter there, princess,” he repeated the motion, “god damnit…”

It was too much. He was everywhere, over and inside of her.

She couldn’t think. Her head was spinning and every inch of her was numb.

Nothing made sense.

All she knew was that she was done. She needed him to finish.

“P-Please…please just…just finish, sir…”

He slapped her breast, pulling a startled yelp from her.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, princess.”

He slammed into her, holding himself deep inside of her.

She couldn’t breathe. The pain pushed the air from her chest.

“Look at me!”

Mia shook her head.

Though he held her legs apart and up, they shook violently. She couldn’t still them no matter how hard she tried.

It scared her.

Stark cursed under his breath.

He pulled out of her, giving her the briefest moment to savor the emptiness he left, before ramming his length back inside of her.

She screamed.

“Look at me!”

Mia shakily complied.

He smirked and pulled her towards him in time with his thrusts.

She was mortified by the wet sounds coming from between them, by the sway of her breasts. But she didn’t dare cover them or plead for him to finish.

“You’re mine, princess,” he grumbled, “you got that?”

Her simpering seemed to excite him.

“All…mine…”

He held her firmly to him as his movements changed. His thrusts became shorter. They were still punishing, still painful, and Mia didn’t know what to make of it.

That was, until a guttural groan left him, and he stopped, holding her firmly in place.

_That…that’s it, right?_

Her answer came a breath later when he slipped his softening cock from her aching body.

Mia watched him remove the condom, tie it off, and toss it aside.

She slowly tried to stand, only for him to grab her arm.

“S-Sir?”

“Where do you think you’re going, princess?” he asked with a smirk, “I’ve not had my fill of you.”

She swallowed hard, confused but afraid…until she realized he was stroking himself.

Mia whimpered.

“B-But…we already –

“That one fuck isn’t worth a quarter of what you want from me, princess,” he said with a laugh, “turn around, baby. Bend over the desk.”


	3. The Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait and post this tomorrow....hmm...meh, what the hell, have it now :)

Mia gasped as his cock slid back inside of her. She was so tender, so sore, but she was past the point of arguing.

She was a limp and pliant ragdoll, a marionette for which he held the strings.

And she couldn’t bring herself to resist him taking control.

After Mr. Stark had taken her a second time over his desk, he’d played with her while he waited for his cock to stiffen again.

She’d been good…as good as she could manage at least. She’d never imagined she’d have man’s fingers in her…in her butt. Mr. Stark seemed to like it though and after the pain faded it was okay.

When he’d hardened anew, Mia put up little protest as he manoeuvred her to the windows. She’d weakly braced herself against them as he fucked her from behind, gifting him more of the sweet sounds he said he liked so much.

Now – somehow – he was hard again.

He promised it was the last time.

“Good girl,” he praised, hissing sharply as she weakly rolled her hips, “ride me, princess.”

She sat astride him as he sat at his desk chair. It was different this way, but she wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or not.

He felt bigger somehow, but she liked how her clit rubbed against him each time she rocked her hips. The look he gave her was too much, but when he pressed his lips to hers she figured it wasn’t too bad, being face-to-face with him.

Besides, this way he could easily pinch her nipples.

“Fuck, baby, you’re worth every goddamn penny,” he hissed, head rolling back as he urged her on, his grip on her hips iron-tight, “you’re such a quick learner…”

Mia moaned as he pulled her up slowly, pushing her down and sighing as he filled her.

“Do you love my cock, princess?”

She swallowed thickly; her mouth painfully dry.

She nodded, but the sharp pinch to her ass told her that wasn’t what he was looking for.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Would Peter make you feel this good?”

“N-No, sir.”

It wasn’t a lie, Mia realized with a heavy heart.

Tony Stark was a piece of shit, a pig, a rapist…but he did things to her Peter wasn’t capable of.

She hated herself for thinking that, but she hated that it was so painfully true even more.

He struck something deep inside of her that made her gasp and moan, something they’d found when he’d fucked her against the windows.

She grasped his shoulders and bounced frantically on him, the same stinging pain she feared earlier making her curl her toes now.

“Does my princess want to cum?”

“Yes!” she gasped, a desperate moan leaving her, “f-fuck…please, sir!”

Stark smirked, shifting just enough to get leverage, before thrusting upward.

The sounds that left her…the tight coil of pleasure that wound tight inside of her, made her eyes well with tears.

“Good girl,” he grabbed her breast, “cum for me, baby.”

He roughly pushed her breasts up, nipping them sharply before sucking her hard.

Mia screamed when she came.

When she slumped against him, spent and gasping greedily for breath, he ran his fingers through her hair. He’d tugged the elastic from her hair long ago, though Mia couldn’t quite pinpoint when.

Everything blurred together.

He kissed the curve of her neck.

“My turn, princess.”

Mia couldn’t move. Thankfully, Mr. Stark didn’t need her to.

He muttered filth into her ear as he chased his climax, nipping and sucking her earlobe.

She sighed in relief when finally, mercifully, he came.

* * *

Mia slowly gathered up her clothes. Her legs were shaky and numb, and her arms were like limp noodles.

When she bent down to pick up her cardigan, she nearly toppled over. Where it not for Mr. Stark’s steadying hands at her hips, she might have.

Despite that, she wanted away from his touch.

He’d taken her – multiple times – so there was no need for him to touch her anymore.

She’d had enough.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder, humming as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“How do you feel, princess?”

Mia sighed, exasperated.

“Sore.”

The chuckle that left him made her skin crawl.

“Then I guess I got my money’s worth,” he gestured to his computer, “let me show you something before you leave.”

She was buttoning up her cardigan, her panties clutched in her hand as she worked on getting dressed. Mr. Stark didn’t press her to watch as he queued up a file on his computer.

Mia considered it a small blessing. He’d made her do quite enough.

Whatever he had to show her hardly mattered. She’d done her part, now she just wanted to get home so she could have a bath.

A really long, scalding hot, bath.

But when she heard her own wanton cries echoing out over the room’s sound system, her gaze shot up.

To her absolute horror, the screen of his computer played footage of them together.

Mia felt the color drain from her face.

_No…no…please, please no…_

Mr. Stark smiled, typed something into his computer, and stood back as the image of him fucking her was projected on the screen above the double doors.

The slap of his balls against her wet flesh over the top-of-the-line speakers made her nauseous.

_Did…we really sound like that?_

She grimaced as she begged him for ‘more’ and ‘harder’.

Did that…did that make her the whore he thought she was?

Shame enveloped her.

“I think that,” he pointed upward, “was the moment you started to enjoy it.”

She watched herself claw at the desk as he pounded into her from behind, gasped as her pleas became more desperate.

“Yup,” he concluded, “right there.”

Mia trembled.

She glared at him, her eyes watery and her expression full of terror.

“What…what do you want?”

What more was there to give?

He paused the video, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he regarded her.

“You,” he stated simply, “whenever I want, however I want…for however long I want.”

Mia vehemently shook her head.

“The deal was sex for funding –

“Yes,” he said with a nod, “but we didn’t firm up the details before you spread your legs for me. And now…I have the upper hand, princess.”

Fury tore through her.

“You –

“You’ll get your funding,” he interjected, “but I’ll pay NYU directly and only when payments are required. If you don’t want this posted online…”

He hit play and the sounds of her begging him filled the office.

“For your parents and Peter to see…for the whole world to enjoy…then you’ll do as I say.”

_No…please god no…_

There was no way – none whatsoever – that what she’d endured could get any worse. This…this sick amendment to their deal he wanted…she had to be imagining it.

Had she hit her head on the glass of the window while he violated her? Had her self-disgust and revulsion caused her to black out in some way?

No. No, this couldn’t be happening to her.

She was a hardworking student, as good a daughter as she could be, and a good person.

And things like this weren’t supposed to happen to good people.

“I-I’m a minor! You’d get in trouble!” Mia countered quickly, her mind racing for something, anything to turn the tides in her favor.

He shrugged and turned his focus back to the screen.

“Princess, I’ve got more money than I know what to do with,” he scoffed, “you think I don’t have enough to buy my way out of a statutory rape charge?”

“Rape!” she spat, “what you did to me…it was rape! You forced me!”

With a smug grin, he pointed to the screen as if to say, ‘do you not see that?’.

“You can’t do this!” Mia pressed, her eyes wide with fear, “Tony –

“Sir,” he corrected, “and if you don’t want millions watching you beg for my cock…”

The sound of her own cries of bliss made her want to run and hide.

“Then you’ll shut up and listen to my terms.”

Mia didn’t think it was possible to hate someone so wholly, so completely. She wanted to lash out and claw his eyes out, to scratch him bloody and destroy his foul hands…but she didn’t.

She couldn’t.

He wasn’t an insanely muscular man, but he was bigger and taller than her and at the end of the day, the recording he had of them had rendered her powerless.

Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks as the realization struck her.

Tony Stark had won.

She bit her lip and he smiled, stepping closer to her.

“You’ll break up with Peter. I’ll give you a week to do it,” he stopped right in front of her, “if you have a job, quit. You ‘work’ for me. I’ll take care of all your needs, all your expenses. Don’t you worry your little head, princess.”

“But –

“You’ll tell your parents you’re moving in with a friend or maybe that you got a spot in on-campus housing early…I don’t care what you tell them. But you’ll tell no one of our deal if you want this video to remain safe with me.”

Mia tensed as he grabbed her hand. He worked her balled up panties free from her tight fingers, smirking as he watched her expression as he tucked them in his pocket.

“You’ll move into one of my penthouses near campus,” he continued, slipping his hand under her skirt, “we’ll live together.”

Mia whimpered as his fingers slid between her tender, slick folds.

He toyed with her clit, licking his lips as her chin quivered.

“And I’ll fuck you everyday, princess.”

“N-No,” she whispered, her voice shaky, “please…”

His fingers dipped down her slit and dove into her abused opening.

Mia gasped and desperately clutched his arms as her knees threatened to give out under her.

_No…please…_

Why did her body betray her? Why - after all the abuse she’d taken – did her body relent to his touch?

“Look at me, princess.”

She slowly complied; body weak but on edge as he roughly worked her to her pique.

“You’re mine,” Stark growled, dark eyes honed in on her own as she dug her nails into his arms, “do you understand? Your body is mine.”

Mia wept, his words the salt in the wounds he’d torn into her.

“You’ll be a good girl and let me have my fun day after day,” he kissed her, “after day…and maybe then your debt will be paid.”

Mia rolled her hips, grinding onto his hand as she soaked his fingers. With tears in her eyes, she frantically nodded.

“Use your words,” he cautioned.

“Yes!” she shouted, shamefully desperate to cum, “yes, sir!”

“You’re mine?”

“Yes! O-Oh…my…god…”

His palm against her clit left her a gasping, writhing mess.

“I’m yours, sir!” she shouted, so close she could taste it, “a-all yours!”

He hugged her to him and nipped and kissed her neck.

“Then cum for me, baby,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, “go on…”

Mia trembled, a shriek leaving her of its own accord as she tumbled headfirst into an orgasm that had her seeing stars.

Mr. Stark caught her as she slumped against him.

“Good girl,” he mumbled, “such a good girl…”

Mia burst into tears, recoiling in disgust as he pressed the fingers he’d worked her to climax with to her lips.

The warmth and scent of her own arousal horrified her. It was there, right before her, right under her nose.

Proof that as much as she claimed to revile him, Stark had turned her body against her.

“Suck.”

With nothing more than a pathetic whine of protest, she did as he ordered.

He rewarded her with a kiss.

“I’ll have one of my staff drive you home,” he said as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, “NYU will have what they need by this time tomorrow. I expect you back here at 8pm sharp to thank me for my generosity.”

Mia forced her tired eyes open.

She felt drugged. Her head was heavy, her arms and legs felt as though they were made of jelly, and the inside of her thighs were slick from her orgasm. Bruises surely marred her hips and breasts, and her nipples ached.

He was right – her body really was his.

She’d been used. Broken and shaped by his touch, the stubborn embers of her pride stomped into the ashes…

Mia looked past him to the recording, still playing on the screen above.

She said the only thing she could.

“Yes, sir…of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like more Dark!Tony, let me know!


	4. Author's Note: Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel announcement.

To those who might be interested, a short sequel has been started for this fic.

It's titled 'Monter(s)' and is the next part of this series.

Just a heads up, it is VERY dark. Please mind the tags!

Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and taking the time to write comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Tony centred fic! I hope I did okay :)


End file.
